Drowning
by Charmed88
Summary: I'm going underdrowning in you..." An angsty ficlet from Harry's POV. WARNING: Implied slash, HPDM


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER…or Evanescence….I wish I did, but I don't. On with the story!

**__**

Drowning

I'm going under/ Drowning in you/ I'm falling forever/ I've got to break through/ I'm going under. Evanescence

As Harry fell to the ground people began to crowd in around him. He watched them through a disoriented haze, as if he was trying to remember who they were and why they were there. And then _he_ was there. Harry couldn't quite grasp who _he_ was, but he had a familiar feel to him. Who is he? Finally Harry gave up and closed his eyes; falling into the darkness, wrapped in the memories….his memories. As they flew by him he tried to grasp them, to get more than a glimpse of what they contained.

…blond hair…

a glimpse of silver eyes…

a sneer…

harsh words…

pushing…

shoving…

taunting…

always sneering…

never smiling…

silver eyes…

As they memories continued to fly past him he desperately tried to grab one of them. Why couldn't he remember who the person was?

…stinging words…

feeling hurt…

lost…

dazed…

Why?…

soft lips…

smiling…

not sneering…

slender hands…

hugging…

or…shoving?…

which one…

He was getting confused. He was still getting only glimpses of the memories, but they were conflicting. One minute he got a glimpse of soft lips…smiling, then sneering…but which one? Pushing…shoving…hugging…why?

…yelling…

betrayal…

hurt…

pain…

the pain…

he betrayed me…

but who?

kissing…

touching…

soft lips…

his lips…

kissing me…

taunting me…

pleasing me…

Harry wanted to cry with frustration. He could feel everything again…with each memory that passed he felt the emotions within. The betrayal…the lies…his hurt…_he_ hurt him. But who?! No matter how hard he tried he couldn't grasp the persons identity. He felt everything once more, but didn't know _why_ he was feeling it, didn't understand who he was feeling it for.

…he hurt me…

he kissed me…

he taunted me…

pleased me…

blonde hair…

so soft…

pale skin…

pink lips…

silver eyes…

silver…

like the rain…

showing his emotions…

hating me…

liking me…

loving me…

loving me…

loving me…

me…

His heart swelled with emotion as he caught a glimpse of those mysterious silver eyes filling with love. They were filled with love for him.

we were kissing…

hugging…

touching…

rubbing…

teasing…

loving…

loving each other…

love…

not hate…

not hate…

not hate…

but…

he betrayed me…

left me…

lost me…

he betrayed me…

hurt me…

he hurt me…

shattered me…

broke me…

he left me…

Harry wanted to cry at the desperation he felt. He wanted to cry for the loss of this person that he couldn't quite remember…not completely.

…but I need him…

I want him…

I love him…

I love him…

I love him…

Draco…

Harry gasped for breath as he left the darkness of his memories. It was Draco…

"Where is he," Harry shouted as he sat up quickly.

Ron and Hermione immediately ran to his side. They both had tearstains down their cheeks and looked at him as if it was a miracle that he was alive.

"Who," they both asked at once.

"Draco…where is he?!"

"Harry…Malfoy—he died, Harry."

"No! He can't be dead…he's not. Where is he," Harry shouted frantically.

"Harry, he died saving you from Voldemort…If it wasn't for him you would be dead," Hermione said gently.

"No..," he whispered, "Where is he?"

Hermione pointed to a spot not too far from Harry and when he looked over, his heart shattered. Draco was lying on the ground, completely still. Harry's chest tightened and he felt as if he couldn't breath.

"Harry…he died so you could live."

"I don't want to live," he whispered through his now falling tears. "What's the use of living if you don't have your heart?"

With his last, nearly silent, statement the entire crowd went silent. And as he sat there, tears streaming down his face, the rain began to fall…

Catch me as I fall/ Say you're here and it's all over now/ Speaking to the atmosphere/ No one's here and I fall into myself. Evanescence

Author's Notes: Well, that was really angsty. I hope you liked it. I would really appreciate it if you would review. I would like to know if you all think I captured his confusion with the memories or not. I really appreciate ALL reviews except un-constructive flames.


End file.
